Forced love: the story of Everest
by Hells Fire Fox
Summary: A/N Hey guys here is the first chapter of forced love enjoy and also check out alpha cat 137 page! Forced love what will happen when everest reveals her past and what will happen in the present find out!
1. forced love in the beginning

**A/N Hey guys here is the first chapter of forced love enjoy and also check out alpha cat 137 page!**

 **Forced love ch 1**

 **APRIL 15 2010 5:50 P.M.**

It was a cloudy day in adventure bay the leaves were falling Rocky, Skye, Rubble, Zuma, and Chase were all playing tag in the backyard Marshall was sitting away from everything with Everest.

Everest finally looked into Marshall eyes and spoke.

Everest: " Marshall I've known you my entire life I love you "

Marshall : " I know Eve, but you have a complicated past, we both know

As Everest sat at the edge of the cliff behind the lookout all she could do is cry. She looked out over the bay and had only sad thoughts. Marshall wrapped his paw around her offering her a shoulder to cry on. Zuma, Rubble, rocky ,Chase ,Skye, Ryder stood behind the two shared a moment before turning to face the others.

Marshall : " Let me explain a long time ago I met a pup that I found in a ditch her mother was dead so I took her in. "

Rubble ( whispering): " Ive never seen Everest this sad before. "

Zuma: " yea well Evwest for some weason is always sad on this day of the yeaw "

Ryder upon hearing this shushed the two pups.

Ryder : "Quiet you two your being disrespectful. "

Everest: " It was this day when it happened Marshall can you please tell them what you told me"

Marshall: " Of course love"

 **FLASHBACK TO APRIL 2001 15 3:30 PM**

Two dogs and a small pup were frantically running through the woods behind them were a pack of dogs. the two dogs ran down the hill into a shack while the dogs locked the door. the dogs ran to the cellar and locked the cellar door behind them.

Kodiak:" **they are coming I need you to take the pup and run PLEASE I LOVE YOU AND OUR ANGEL but if we don't get her out now we all will die we have to get her to the safe house"**

Shira: " No please d-don't leave m-me I n-need you the pup needs you please I don't want to loose you we bothe need you I need a husband and our pup needs a father"

The sound of the door being bashed away at from the upstairs pressed the time the two dogs held each other close.

Kodiak:" Please go I will hold them off take her and go! NOW! I'll come back for you I promise. We will meet in the safe house"

As Shira kissed her husband and Kodiak kissed his daughter, Shira climbed out the cellar doors. She watched the pack of dogs break the front door, as they busted through and into the cellar. Two other dogs broke away from the pack after spotting her. Shira could hear Kodiak's howls and whimpers. As she knew he wasn't coming back. All she could do now is she shed a tear.

Shira: " quiet hon please don't cry mommy's here it's all going to be ok baby I'm here "

As the pup began to cry Shira tripped on a root, sending the baby out of her mouth and into the grass. She picked her up and placed her in a small ditch in the grass.

Shira: " stay here and mommy is going to go get daddy and i'm going to be right back please be quiet"

As Shira covered her with leaves and giving her her plush bone she kissed her on the forehead.

Before she turned back to the cabin to retrieve Kodiak the two dogs out of nowhere attacked her. The dogs lunged at her throat ripping into her flesh the dogs tore into he body and ripped at her limbs as she tried to fight it only made the wounds worse. As the baby laid still in the small dirt hole all she could do is watch her mother being ripped away from her. The dogs then left Shira's body torn, bloody and beaten in the grass as she bled out copious amounts of blood it was like a river it was out of the throat and femoral arteries she forced out one last word to her pup

Shira: " I'm sorry I failed you your father and I we weren't strong enough to protect you I l-lo-ve y-you E-Evere-"

Shira's head fell to the ground as she let out her last breath. The dogs could be heard howling from a distance. All the Pup knew is that she was alone. She hugged her plush and cried to sleep.

 **Next Morning April 2001 16 8:42 A.M.**

As the pup woke up to the sound of birds she yawned, stretched, then sneezed. The Vultures were circling over head, some picking at Shira's dead body, then a strange pup picked her up and took her to a strange tall building this is where our adventure begins said a spotted black and white dog **This Is The Paw Patrol.**

Marshall: " hey Ryder, Chase Zuma, Skye, Rocky, Rubble? where is everyone..."

Chase: " we were hiding on yo-"

Chase upon seeing the pup called for Ryder

Chase: " Ryder you gotta see this"

Ryder: " Wha is it chase? "

Ryder Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Skye all gazed in astonishment of what was in Marshall"s mouth. As Marshall set the small Husky down it it looked up to the others hugging its plush, and started to cry.

Skye picked up the husky and soothed it.

Skye : there there little your ok shhh.

Marshall : What should we name her?

Skye: Oh what about Ashley? "

Zuma picked up the plush bone and upon seeing the name stitched into it said " Everest. "

Zuma: " Hey guys I think Hew Name is Evwest."

Skye: " OH that is a pretty name I love it. "

Ryder picked up Everest and wrapped a blanket around her.

Ryder: " ok pups thats enough i'm going to take her to a Katie's to get checked out"

All pups:" awwww"

Ryder: nope none of that we need to find her parents they are probably worried sick"

Marshall: " Um Ryder her mom is dead I found her this morning.

Skye: " Oh poor thing, Let Marsall and I take care of her PLEEEAAAASSSSEEEE"

Ryder:" Well skye you really bartered your way out of this one"

Skye: " Yess"

 **A/N there is chapter one of forced love please review and pm me for ideas outie**


	2. Chapter 2 life after loss

Im back and bringing you the second chapter to Forced Love. Sorry its short its kinda filler chapter

APRIL 17 2001 4:00 P.M.

All the pups were on a Mission except for Marshall and Skye because they are parents now they have to take on their roles. Skye and Marshall were in Skye's pup house, and Everest started to cry.

Marshall: " Skye do you think this is a good idea I mean come on we don't know the first thing about being parents"

Skye: " Well it can't be that hard now can it. "

Skye laid down with the pup down beside her. As baby Everest found her way to Skye's breast she began to suck her milk.

Skye: " See Marshall its not that hard we just have to love care and nurture her."

Marshall: " ok but Parenting is a big job that no one teaches you how to do so we will take this on together. "

Skye: " Always my dally"

Marshall blushed upon hearing this as he kissed Skye he whispered in her ear.

Skye: " Oh well we will just have to wait and find out mr I love you. "

Marshall: " ok"

Everest started to burp

Skye: " Oh is someone have a full tummy?"

Everest burped then fell asleep in Skye arms.

Skye: " Well lets let Eve rest "

Marshall: " ok"

as the two walked of of the pup house Rocky came running up to the two.

Rocky: " Guys you won't believe what captain Turbot did-"

Skye & Marshall: " shut up Everest is trying to sleep"

Rocky (Whispers): " oh sorry"

The rest of the pups along with Ryder walked up to the lookout and asked how the pup Everest was doing.

Skye: "Shhhh She is asleep and I don't want to wake her, so can we please go inside talk"

Ryder: " Sure thing Skye, ok pups, lets go, come on, get it moving"

As Ryder ushered everypup inside Marshall sat outside the pup house on guard. He wondered what life will be like with a daughter. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

A/N There is the second chapter kind of a filler chapter but still moves the story along please feel free to PM me and leave ideas


	3. Chapter 3 living to be great

**Forced love chapter 3  
** A/N hey guys here is the third chapter to Forced Love hope you enjoy and as always check out Alpha Cat 137

 **April 18 12:18 A.M. 2001**

It was night time over in Adventure Bay all the pups were sleeping in their puphouses except for Marshall, Skye, and Everest. who were in the lookout.

Skye: " Baby its your turn to go get the pup please, just go bring her hear and i'll feed her. "

Marshall turned over to his mate.

Marshall: " ok love but you have next shift got it? "

Skye: " Yes whatever silly now go my dally. "

Marshall hopped out of his bed and walked across the hall to Everest.

Marshall: " shhhh its ok lets go see mommy shall we. "

Marshall handed Everest over to Skye who pulled down the side of her night gown to let Everest feed.

Skye sat up to hold Everest into a better position and finally 4 minutes later Everest was full.

Marshall: " alright back to *Yawn* bed you go Little Eve "

Skye: Marshall hurry back"

Marshal: " ok I will"

As Marshall laid the sleeping Everest down into her crib he turned to closet door and left the room.

Marshall: " Now to get some shut eye"

XXX LEMON XXX

Skye: " Not so fast you still owe me the solid"

Marshall blushed hard and kissed Skye's lips he then proceeded down to her neck and left small hickeys on both sides Skye moaned out and asked for more Marshall then sucked harder leaving tiny nibbles. then when he was done he went to her breasts sucking on one and cupping the other. Marshall could feel himself getting hard between his waist and he had a 7 inch bonner.

Skye: " Oh MRSHALL IT FEELS SOOO GOOOOD

Marshall then went lower licking her stomach and lounging her belly.

Skye: " OH MARSHALL THAT IS AMAZING TAKE ME NOW! "

Marshall then lined himself up and sisley thrusted into the Cockapoo and wrapping his paws around he waist went faster.

Skye: " AHHHOOOO THIS F-FEEELS A-AMAZING

Marshall pushed his knot into his partners tight vagina.

After four minutes of thrusting marshall and Skye both exploded with cum.

As he looked over at his mate who was asleep he snuggled up to her wrapping his paws around her waist and falling asleep.

 **Morning April 18 7:46 A.M.**

Marshall had awoken to the smell of burning and was still drowsy from his long night, he glanced to a sleeping Skye and kissed her cheek.

Ryder: " Morning marshall how did you sleep? "

Marshall: " Good morning Ryder I leapt * Yawn * pretty good. "

Ryder: " Let me guess did Everest keep you up all night ? "

Marshall: "Maybe, do I smell Burning, *sniff Sniff* "

Ryder: " That my friend, is Rocky's sad excuse of making waffles"

Marshall: " Well I better go check on him I am the fire pup after all"

Ryder just laughed and sent Marshall on his may sleepy way.

Marshall: "Hey rocky what are you doing? "

Upon rocky not hearing Marshall not entering sent the mix into a panic and the waffle that he was about to serve flew into the air. Had rocky had reflexes could of caught the small disks with squares but ended up all in the pup bowls.

Marshall: " NICE ROCKS !

Rocky: " oh Marshall uh I UH didn't hear you come in, so heres the thing I tried to cook waffles for breakfast but I think I should let Zuma be the cook. "

Both shared a laugh and then She entered with Little Everest who crawled her way over to nibbling on a waffle.

Skye: " oh your so cute but you can't have that your still to young."

Marshall: " Yap

Rocky: " awwww"

Later In the Lookout everyone was eating waffles and Power Puppy Kibble. Rubble being the first to finish as per usual was the first into his pup pack gear.

Ryder pulled out his pup pad and called the paw patrol to the lookout.

All Pups except Marshall and Skye along with Everest : "Ryder needs us!"

as all the pups left to go to the lookout Skye and Marshall were laying in Marshall's pup house with Everest in between her.

Marshall: " what a beautiful day."

Skye: " I couldn't agree more. "

Just then Everest began to get up and walk out of the pup house, but only got 1 foot before Rolling over onto rubbles skateboard sending her speeding down the driveway.

Marshall: " Skye get up now Everest is on a run away skate board"

Skye: " What I'll call Ryder. "

Ryder and Chase were just finishing up hearing Emma and Corney into farmer Umi's gate when Ryde's pup pad rang.

Ryder: " Ryder here hey whats up Skye ?"

Skye: " Its Everest she is on a run away skate board heading for the bay!"

Ryder: " Thats not good I"ll get Zuma down there right away"

Ryder calls zuma's pup tag.

Zuma: " What up wider "

Ryder: " Its Everest she is on a skateboard heading for the bay. I need you to get to her and catch her before she falls in the bay."

Zuma: " Ready set get wet I'm on my way dude"

As Zuma raced to get to the ramp of the bay he could see Everest frantically wobling on the board and as the board pup went air born Zuma caught her in midair using his PFD

Later as Zuma returned Everest to the shore Skye snuggled her pup in hugs and kisses.

Skye: " Thank you Zums"

Zuma: " Yea it was nothin just saved your future baby mama I think. "

Skye: " You little missy are a hand full yes you are lets get back to the lookout its tome to eat"

Marshall: " Well should get back to the lookout its getting dark out to the west. "

Zuma: Well there is a storm rolling in and it looks like a big one "

Skye: " We shall go now before the rain."

A/N well there is chapter three of forced love next chapter will they survive the storm? find out on next time. Hope you enjoyed and please review and feel free to PM me your ideas and oc's to be featured in a chapter


	4. Chapter 4 Braving the storm

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back and bringing you chapter four of forced love. As always please review and pm me me and I'm always willing to help. Without any further noted lets get right into it. A** **nd as always please check out Alpha cat 137 and Marcogalmich pages and I want to thank them for supporting my writing. Lets get right into it.**

 **April 18 5:34 P.M. 2001**

As all the pups including Everest went back to the lookout as they made their way back tiny raindrops covered Marshall's nose he noticed that the storm was here.

Marshall: "Ryder its really starting to rain."

Ryder: " We better hurry back before it starts raining buckets. "

Skye: " That is a good idea. "

Chase: "Yea.'

Zuma:" Yea."

as all the pups met at the lookout the rain was turning into small raindrop sized hail.

Ryder, Zuma, Marshall, Chase, Everest, Rocky, and Rubble all headed into the lookout driveway and parked their trucks.

As the rain picked up the black clouds started to roll in over adventure bay.

Rocky: " Wow its really coming down. "

* TINK*TINK*TINK*TINK*

As the lookout's metal roof was being battered by hail, the pups just sat and chased among themselves.

Just then the power was down.

Ryder

Ryder called Mayor gooway and she said that the whole town is without : " Lets check the news channel. "

Ryder turned on the flatscreen TV and turned to the news channel.

News reporter 1: " well it seems that a heavy storm is rolling into the area. Residents are advised to seek shelter immediately as the sings of the storm are reports of a Ef3 tornado. Storm team six has us up to date on the west side of adventure bay, lets have a look. "

Storm team six: " Well there is some slight hail coming down roughly dime sized and... oh sh*t are you getting this a funnel cloud is forming and the rain is getting heavier and the wind speeds have picked up to 45 kilometers per Hour. This is now become a tornado sighting please seek shelter immeditly.

The Tornado sirens could be heard wailing in the distance.

Ryder: " Everyone to the lower garage now! "

As all the pups panicked they all scrambled into the elevator and for the first time it went down.

Ryder: " Ok pups you know the drill! "

but before the pups got into their positions what sounded like a train going overhead was heard.

Ryder tried yelling But the sound of the EF3 tornado was too loud.

Ryder:" OK PUPS GET DOWN WITH YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR... GET DOWN NOW! "

Skye: "WHERE IS EVEREST OH MY GOD MY PUP! RYDER EVEREST IS GONE "

Ryder: " SYYE WHAT "

A loud crash was heard and then pices of metal and debris came crashing through the concrete wall.

Rocky: " OUCH MY LEG OH SH*T IM HIT!"

Rocky had a piece of small metal stuck into his hind leg,as he willed and held his leg as it was bleeding, soon the rumbling stopped.

Rubble: " is it over? are we safe? "

They were in the eye of the storm but soon the rumbling hit the lookout again.

Rubble: " AHHHA "

Skye worried as she began to cry thinking that she had lost her pup the storm had passed and everyone looked around. There was dust everywhere.

Ryder: " We need to get out from under the lookout its not stable! "

Skye: " Everest is gone s-she...

Skye couldn't finish her sentence before Marshall revealed a small husky wrapped in a fire blanket.

Skye(Crying) : " OH MY GOD MARSHALL THANK YOU YOU SAVED OUR PUP OHHHH! "

Marshall: I had her wrapped in the blanket before we got into the elevator."

Ryder: " Come on we have to get out "

Ryder picked up the crowbar and payed the garage door open, but when the pups and Ryder saw what the tornado had done to the bay all they could do is cry.

there were broken trees, glass, cars, and the road had been completely ripped apart. Lucky the tornado missed the bridge completely.

As Ryder and the pups examined the lookout, Chase's police cruiser was flung into the glass of the lookout, and the top floor glass was all broken. the Periscope had been ripped off the building and was all the way over by Katie's shop.

Skye: " Oh my god Marshall its all gone out home is gone its..."

Marshall: " its ok Skye we still have each other. "

All the pups just stood in disbelief and true horror and sadness in what was before them.

Ryder: " We have to help everyone out, Chase we need to help the rest of the town."

Ryder: " Marshall I need you to look a rocky's leg and be the town parimedic.

Marshall: " Ok ryder. "

As Marshall tended to rocky's wounds he removed the metal and banged him up.

 **Later around 7: 30 pm**

Ryder's pup pad rang. it was Mayor Goodway.

Mayor: " Ryder I have called a town emergency meeting please meet at the village hall. "

Ryder: " ok Mayor we will be right there.

As all the pups raced over to the destroyed town hall, everyone was there.

Mr. Porter: " Thank goodness Ryder your here you have to help me Alex is stuck in the restaurant, he is in the bathroom in the back room inter all that debris please help him! "

Ryder: " Ok pups lets go help Alex. "

As Chase and rubble dug Alex out they eventually got ahold of his hand and helped him to his feet pulling him out of the stone brick and other litter. Marshall handed Everest to Skye while he checked over Alex's injuries. Alex had a cut oh his forearm and forehead he also had a bruise and a laceration above his eye.

Alex: " Thank you for *cough* saving me Thank you! "

Mr Porter ran over to Alex oh my god thank the lord your ok! "

Alex: " Im fine grandpa thanks to the paw patrol! "

Mr Porter: " Ryder I can't thank you enough."

Ryder: " ok thanks enough Im just glad the pups and I could help."

For the next four days the hours were passed by cleaning up Adventure Bay. Marshall set up a medical tent to attended to the injured. Skye cared for Everest, and the rest help others out of the debris and rubble.

Marshall: "Ryder where are we going to live we have no pup housed and no lookout? "

Ryder: " we always can use the paw patroller. "

Skye and Marshall :" Really it survived? "

Ryder: "Yap its fine its down by the bay."

Ryder: "Robo dog bring the paw patroller! "

 **A/N THERE IS THE FOURTH CHAPTER AND ALWAYS FEEL FREE TO P.M. AS WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT ALPHA CAT 137 OUTIE!**


	5. Chapter 5 Everest's firsts

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with the Fifth chapter of Forced Love, hope you enjoy and as always please check out Alpha cat 137 and Marcogalmich pages and I want to thank them for supporting my writing. Lets get right into it.**

 **April 18 10:20 P.M.**

Skye: " Don't worry Everest the paw Patroller will be here soon. "

Everest used her small paws ad reached upward pawing Skye's nose.

Skye: " Oh aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen?"

Marshall: " I thought I was the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

Skye: "Oh you are silly"  
Skye ran her paw on the underside of marshall's belly, witch caused him to moan.

Ryder: " ok pups the Paw Patroller should be here any minute now."

All pups: " wahoo yea!"

As Robo dog rounded the corner with the Paw Patroller it came to a stop in front of the pups and Ryder. All the pups ran up the ramp and into their seats.

 **Later Around 1:00 A.M.**

Marshall couldn't sleep knowing that families homes that had been destroyed are gone. As Everest and Skye were sound asleep beside him, all the other pups had gone to sleep outside in their pup houses.

Ryder: " Hey marsh whats up you seem upset about something, wanna tell me? "

Marshall: " its the storm now no one has a home anymore. Where are they going to live? "

Ryder: " They could always stay up at Jakes ski resort cabins. "

Marshall: " Really thats awesome Ryder thanks! "

Ryder: " Your welcome Marshall, now you should get some rest buddy and I will see you in the morning."

Marshall: " ok Ryder thanks for making me feel better about the situation."

Marshall yawned and then looked to his mate and his daughter and with that he closed his eyes and happily went to sleep.

 **April 19 8:19 A.M. 2001**

As Marshall and Skye awoke at the same time they looked down to Everest and both smiled at the pup who was sleep barking and her legs were moving as if she were running.

Marshall: " Oh Skye isn't she cute? "

Skye: " Yea we should let her sleep tho. "

As the two walked out of the Paw Patroller Ryder and the rest of the pups were up and eating.

Skye: "Well I better go get Eve and feed her, if we are starting the day."

Marshall: "Thats a good idea love."

As Skye walked back into the paw patroller to fetch Everest to feed her, Jake drove into the town with a coach buss.

Jake: Hey Ryder I got your call and I brought my tour buss."

Ryder: "Thats great Jake we can have all the people stay up at the cabins at your mountain.

Jake: "Yea man its cool, well there is an extra cabin if you and the pups want to come an stay up by me."

Ryder: "That sounds great I will tell the pups."

As Skye brought Everest out of the Paw Patroller Jake walked over to her.

Jake: "And who is this little husky here?"

Skye: "This is Everest, Marshall and I are taking care of her."

Jake: thats cool well you are doing a great job Skye."

Ryder loaded up the Paw Patroller and called the pups.

The pup tags rang as Ryder called them To the Paw Patroller.

Soon the pups and Jake were loaded up and on their way to the mountain.

Rocky: "Ryder what about the town and rebuilding the place? "

Rubble: yea who is going to do it I'm the only construction pup here, and I can't do it alone."

Ryder: "Don't worry Rubble. I've got it all under control. I have hired a construction crew to rebuild the town, while we are away."

Rubble and Zuma: "cool!"

Soon robo dog had parked the Paw Patroller in the garage of Jake's steel shed and all the pups unloaded.

HONK HONK

Jake pulled in after Ryder and everyone was assigned a cabin to stay in.

Ryder: "Pups you an all go play and venture around be back in an hour. "

All pups: " ok Ryder. "

Marshall and Skye went over and sat under a tree. Everest on the other had had began to walk away towards the end of the hill. Nether Marshall or Skye noticed.

Rocky: " Oh hey look Everest is walking huh.. Rubble pass the frisbee... Wait Everest IS WALKING!"

Rocky yelled over to Marshall and Skye who wEre asleep under the tree.

Rocky: "MARSHALL... MARSHALL ITS EVEREST SHES ON THE WALK AND YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP.

Marshall: " Hua what... Oh shi- Everest come back here."

Marshall had frantically jumped up from his nap and ran towards Everest. As he scooped her up in his mouth he walked back over the the tree that Skye was under.

Skye: "Oh hey Marshall I just had a crazy dream that you and I were getting it on... and wait why is Everest...

Before skye could Finish her sentence Everest began to sputter and then...

Everest: Mommy, walkie dada.

Skye, Marshall, Rocky, and rubble all heard Everest's first three words and then Skye pulled marshall into a deep embrace, hugging the dally.

Skye: "it's our pups first words, we have to show everyone."

Marshall: " Yea lets get Ryder and the rest of the pups."

Ryder and Jake were having a secret conversation behind the Paw Patroller.

Ryder: "Jake I don't know how long we can keep the secret from the town? "

Jake: "Yea man I can't support a whole town, and there is no power still witch means no heat. "

As Ryder saw Marshall and Skye running up to them he quickly and metaphorically swept the conversation under the rug.

Marshall: "Ryder its Everest we have to show you something amazing. Can you please call the rest of the pups?"

Ryder: " sure Marshall. All pups to the paw patroller."

Pups (Chase and Zuma): " Ryder needs us."

 **A/N And there is chapter five of forced love hope you enjoyed and please review and PM me your ideas and OC to be featured in a chapter. and with that I will see all of you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 Rebuilding the Bay

A/N Hey guys here is the sixth chapter to forced love, and boy do I have a treat for you so without further distractions lets get right into it.

 **At Jakes Ski Cabin Resort**

 **April 20 3:18 P.M. 2001**

All the pups were gathered around Everest as she laid in the middle of the circle, and all the pups including Marshall and Skye were excited to show off Everest's new show.

Everest: "Mommy , dada, walkwalk ba ba. "

All the pups including Ryder and Jake Squealed in awes and joy and Rubble fainted from the cuteness.

As Everest pushed herself upwards she began to walk and pull herself over to Zuma.

 **Away from the action Ryder pulled Jake aside to talk to him.**

Ryder: " I think its time to call some pups out of retirement."

Ryder pulled his pup pad tray out and flipped it over to a four circle colored button with White, red, purple and brown, and clicked it.

Ryder: " Kaiser, Cat, Jenny and Drake I need you to come to Adventure bay to help me with something.

Kaiser: " Hey Ryder now theres a voice I havens heard in a while, whats up do ya need me?"

Ryder:" yes but I need you to help clean up Adventure bay I also will have Cat, Jenny, and Drake helping you. but I still Have to call them. "

Kaiser: " Will do Ryder."

Ryder: " Im sending Robo Dog to pick you four up in the Air Patroller. Its the fastest means of transportation."

Kaiser: " Will do Ryder."

Ryder then called Jenny and Drake.

Jenny: " hey Ryder Whats up man I haven't heard from you in like, ages. "

Drake: " Hey Jen, who you talkin to? "

Jenny: " Its Ryder."

Drake: " Hmmmm I wonder why her has called us, we retired over a year ago."

Ryder: " Hey Drake i'll explain later. Ive sent Robo Dog with the Air Patroller and ill explain it to all four of you."

Jenny & Drake: " Four?"

Ryder: " Yap Ryder out."

Ryder then Called Cat, who was taking a nap on the sofa.

Cat: " Hey Ryder W-*yawns* whats up man? "

Ryder: " No time to explain the Air Patroller could be Landing in 3-2-1."

The Air Patroller Landed outside of Cat's house.

Cat: " Cool."

Ryder: "Yap hop on! "

Cat:" Ok are you going to tell me whats going on? "

Ryder: " Yes when everyone is present. "

Cat hopped in to the Air Patroller and it lifted into the air and then cat saw that Ryder wasen't there.

Cat then Called Ryder and asked him where he was.

Cat: " Um Ryder your not here? "

Ryder: just... just wait and i'll explain Everything."

Soon Cat and Robo Dog were landing in front of a vary Familiar house of two that he know all to well. As the docking door opened Drake and Jenny Barded.

Drake: " what are you doing here?"

Cat: "Thats a question I want to ask you!"

Jenny: " hey both of you shut it, Ryder obviously called us for a reason, so lets just get along."

Both Drake and Cat scoffed: " Fine! "

Jenny: " Nicer please. "

Drake mumbled under his breath " yea well I I can be nice too ya know. "

Cat just stood and had a natural face.

 **Later the air patroller picked up Kaiser.**

As the docking bay door opened all three were haps to see a fun and familiar face.

All: " Kaiser! "

Kaiser: " hey guys. "

As Kaiser boarded and the air patroller lifted off on its way back to Adventure bay Ryder's face came up on the big screen.

Ryder: " I've called you all here because the people of Adventure Bay need you."

All four: Really? what happened? "

Jenny: " is Zuma ok? "

Drake shot Jenny a look that said in facial expressions of "WHAT THE FU**! "

Ryder: " He Is fine, we need you to help clean up, and rebuild Adventure Bay, we were hit by an EF3 tornado and now the people are without a home.

All: " OH no! "

Ryder: " Yea its pretty bad, if you look to your left your pup packs should be there. and I will meet you in Adventure bay."

Air Patroller 3 Hours form Adventure Bay Back at Jakes Cabin's

Ryder: " Jake do you think that you could look after the pups I have to meet _someone_ at the Bay. "

Jake: " No problem man, I got it under wraps, you go and I'll be good up here. "

Ryder: " Thanks Jake. "

As Ryder got into the Paw Patroller Chase asked Ryder where he was off to, Ryder thought of a lie quickly and had told Chase that he was going to meet with some people.

As Ryder drove off down the mountain Chase got a weird feeling in his stomach.

Chase: " What are you up to Ryder? "

Chase had ran off to go tell the others.

 **At Adventure Bay**

The paw patroller rolled up to the lookout, as he looked at it as it stood in shambles. The Air Patroller had landed and four former members walked off the docking bay door.

Ryder: " Welcome back to Adventure Bay, or whats left of it at least. "

Kaiser: " I knew it was bad, but I never imagined it like this!"

Jenny: " We are here to help, isin't that right guys? "

Cat & Drake : "Yea we can do it."

As the four High five, Ryder Assigned them their jobs they all got to work.

Ryder: " kaiser and Drake you are in charge of moving and transporting debris. Jenny and Cat you are in charge of rebuilding."

As all the pups got to work Ryder had called back up to Jake to check on the pups.

Ryder: " Hey Jake how goes it atop ye Mount'n?"

Jake: " ye its good hope your doing good as well. "

Ryder: " All in due time man."

Darlin', darlin'  
I'll turn the lights back on now  
Watchin', watchin'  
As the credits all roll down  
Cryin', cryin'  
You know we playing to a full house (house)

No heroes, feelings want to blame  
While welded roses fill the stage  
And the thrill, the thrill is gone  
Our debute was a masterpiece  
But in the end for you end me  
Oh the show, it can't go on

We used to have it all  
But now's our curtain call  
So hold for the applause (woah woah oh oh)  
And wave out to the crowd  
Take a final bow  
It's our turn to go  
But at least we stole the show  
Least we stole the show  
Least we stole the show  
Least we stole the show  
Least we stole the show

Darlin', darlin'  
You know that we are sold out  
This is fading  
But the band plays on now  
We cryin', cryin'  
So let the velvet roll down (down)

No heroes, feelings want to blame  
While wilted roses fill the stage  
And the thrill, the thrill is gone  
Our debute was a masterpiece  
All lines we read so perfectly  
But the show, it can't go on

We used to have it all  
But now's our curtain call  
So hold for the applause (woah woah oh oh)  
And wave out to the crowd  
Take a final bow  
Oh it's our turn to go  
But at least we stole the show  
Least we stole the show  
Least we stole the show  
Least we stole the show

Stole the show  
Least we stole the show  
Stole the show

Least we stole the show

 **A/N Thanks to TitanFlame, Marco and Cat 137 for letting me use their OC's for my chapter and as always please check them out and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 The age of time

**A/N hey guys thanks for following my story after the rebuilding of Adventure bay the year is 2003 so time skip, and as always please check out Alpha cat 137 and marcogalamich pages**

The Age of Time chapter 7

May 15 1:05 P.M. 2003

After the clean up of Adventure bay all the stores, restaurants, schools, and homes have been rebuilt thanks to Drake, Jenny, Kaiser, and Cat. Everest has grown up as well she is now 6 years old and is a part of the team.

Everest: " Dad are we going home now?"

Marshall: " Yes dear we are heading back to Adventure bay."

Skye: " Hey Everest why don't you go say goodbye to Jake before we go back home? "

Everest: " Ok mom,I'll be right back dad."

as Everest walked over to Jake to say goodbye to him, Skye walked up next to Marshall.

Skye: "Well hun we did it we raised our very own. "

Marshall: " Yes we did and we did it together."

Skye nuzzled Marshall's chest.

Everest: " Bye Jake, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you."

Jake: " yea I did to, maybe you can come visit me sometime? "

Everest: " definitely!"

Zuma was helping Rubble pack his stuff into the Paw Patroller.

Chase: " Come on rocky we are packing up."

Rocky: " Yea hold on I want to take some samples for my projects."

Ryder had loaded up the rest of the stuff into the Paw Patroller, and had called the pups, as the pups boarded they started to wonder about the town, they were in for a surprise.

Rocky: " Ryder its been a long time what about Adventure Bay?"

Rubble:" Yea we just left it in ruins!"

Ryder: " Well I wouldn't say ruins just yet. ''

Chase: " You are up to something aren't you Ryder, that day you went off in the Paw Patroller."

Ryder (Sarcastically): I have no idea what you are talking about chase*fake gasp*."

Marshall: " oh my gosh Ryder cut the act what is it tell us!"

Skye and Everest: "Yea!"

Everest: wait what are we talking about? "

Marshall: "Well you were rally little when we left Adventure bay, but we had a tornado and the town was destroyed and now we have to go back to rebuild it.''

Everest:" oh ok then. so when do we get there?"

Ryder: "Right now!"

As the Paw Patroller came to a stop just outside the Lookout the door opened and all the pups and towns folk gasped. There infant of them was Kaiser, Cat, Jenny, And Drake.

Rubble was babbling nonsense and Chase was all giddy.

Chase: " AH HA I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING I FLIPPING NEW IT!"

Skye, Marshall: " what are you talking about?"

Cat: " what up pups? haven't seen you in a while."

Jenny: "yea Hi _Zuma. "_

Drake had a look that said why u cheating on me?

Everest had wandered around the lookout and was off exploring the town.

Ryder: " Let me explain all of it, when the tornado hit we had to leave town because the place wasn't livable so I called Cat, Jenny, Drake, and Kaiser to help rebuilt the town."

All the pups were over joyed they all went off and explored their new and improved home.

Skye: " we have electricity again."

Rubble had finally came to after fainting and had realized that had happened and just wandered around not a care in the world.

Chase: " our trucks are all here too!"

Zuma: "We got a new tv and kitchen as well!"

Rocky: " My experient table is brand new too."

Marshall: "Wheres Everest?"

Rubble: " I found her, but Ryder there is a new truck in the driveway?"

All the pups looked at it it was so shiny and colorful.

Ryder: " its for Everest , since she is a part of the team the will need to learn how to drive now."

Everest: " Really Ryder its mine? "

Ryder: " Yap its all yours! "

Skye was mad at Ryder, Marshall could tell.

Marshall: " whats wrong Skye? "

Skye: " Oh my god Ryder she is 5 and you give her this death trap of an abomination if she hurts herself you will-feel the- wrath-of -a mother! "

Marshall was trying to hold Skye to calm her down, but Skye didn't want to let it go."

Ryder: " Well thats why she is going to learn how to drive it."

Skye: " oh yea "mr I buy cars for little pups" she docent know how to drive, and what happens when she crashes? hmm you never told me about this and yet you do this without her own mother knowing?"

Marshall: "Ryder why don't you take a break and unpack, ill handle Skye."

Ryder with a Straight face just said 'OK' :|

later everyone had settled into their beds, Marshall had sorted everything out with Skye, and they all were getting ready for bed.

Skye: " Marsh I don't know what to do now the town is fixed Everest is growing up do you think its time to retire and throw in the towel?"

Marshall: " Well my life been good I cant complain I married you, raised a kid, but what do we do if we retire? "

Skye: " I don't know maybe go travel the state with Everest I mean we have been on the Paw Patrol for 8 years and now I feel it wold be a good time to call it quits."

Marshall: " I'll talk to Ryder in the morning. Good night my love."

The next morning Cat, Kaiser, Jenny, and Drake headed back to their homes. they said goodbye to everyone and Ryder thanked them for their help. As they left in the Air Patroller, Marshall turned to Ryder.

Marshall: " Ryder Skye and I are thinking of retiring from the paw patrol."

Ryder was shocked, he just thought for a minute and then called a meeting.

Ryder: " All pups to the look out now."

As all the pups ran to the lookout Ryder had called everyone into the main living area.

Ryder: " Pups I have some rather unfortunate news."

Ryder:" Im disbanding the Paw Patrol, the truth is that when I started the paw patrol it was to help people but now I'm afraid to say but I don't want to keep working at a job where at a moments notice someone else could help them. "

Chase:" Wh-what are you saying Ryder?"

Ryder: " Im saying were old, obsolete, no one needs us anymore."

Ryder: " We can't keeping this forever, we age, we get old and soon we wont be in any condition to help, not now at least. "

Zuma had tried to stay strong but turned away and fake coughed to hide his sorrow.

Ryder " I think its best if you all pack up and turn your pup tags in by morning."

Rubble, Rocky, and Chase started to cry but still wouldn't let their dignity down.

Ryder: " I'm sorry pups."

With the lat three words he said he meant. It was over the paw patrol was... gone.

A/N what a sad chapter there is 3 chapter left in the 10chapter series but it gets sadder from here.


	8. Chapter 8 Separate ways Apart

A/N well the series is coming to a close

 **June 29 2003 8:00 A.M.**

As all the pups woke up the next morning they hand in their pup tags and then went there separate ways Ryder walked out the lookout doors for the last time, he turned around and coked the front door, forever.

The pups said goodbye to each other,

July 10 2007

Chase was going back to New York to Stay with his parents until he could find employment else where.

Zuma went out to seal island to help captain Turbot on his fishing boat, he live with captain turbot on seal island now.

Rubble left he headed west but no one ever heard from him again and no-one knows where he went.

Rocky went back home down in Colorado he now rents a 1 bedroom apartment and lives alone.

Ryder left Adventure Bay he was never heard from again.

Ryder: "Im ok with this, pups where ever you are please be better than me, I let you down.

After the Lookout was abandoned the construction team had dismantled it and put up a gold statue in commemoration of the crew that once called themselves: The Paw Patrol.

As for Marshal and Skye and Everest, time had gotten to Marshall and Skye Marshall's black spots had turned gray and Syke's golden fur turned a yellow white.

Song Its too late

Stayed in bed all mornin' just to pass the time.

There's somethin' wrong here, there can be no denyin'.

One of us is changin', or maybe we've just stopped tryin'.

And it's too late, baby now, it's too late,

Though we really did try to make it.

Somethin' inside has died, and I can't hide,

And I just can't fake it, oh, no, no.

It used to be so easy, livin' here with you.

You were light and breezy, an' I knew just what to do.

Now you look so unhappy, and I feel like a fool.

And it's too late, baby now, it's too late,

Though we really did try to make it.

Somethin' inside has died, and I can't hide,

And I just can't fake it, oh, no, no.

There'll be good times again for me and you,

But we just can't stay together; don't you feel it too?

Still I'm glad for what we had and how I once loved you.

And it's too late, baby now, it's too late,

Though we really did try to make it. (we can't make it)

Somethin' inside has died, and I can't hide,

And I just can't fake it, oh, no, no, no, no, no, no.

It's too late baby, it's too late now darling

It's too late ohh its to late

Everest knew her parents time was coming to an end and soon they would have to die Everest never wanted to accept this but it was all to true.

August 14 2009

Everest had gone to visit her parents she went to the dog nursing home almost every Thursday and Friday as she walked in she went to the front desk and said that she was her to se her parents. The Reciptionist waved her through and she went to her parents room

Everest: "Hey Dad, mom how are you two doing?"

Marshall: "oh your mother and I are doing fine dear you find any hot ones yet or are you still kissing the pillow?"

Everest: " well there is this one cute guy in my college hes like super cute."

Skye: "well you should ask him out, you do like him."

Everest: " what mom no I... he is cute I cant talk to him he is way out of my league."

Marshall: " you never gonna know if you don't try. You is special Everest you can do it."

Everest: " thanks dad."

Everest Hugged her Mom and Dad and then drove back to her dorm. she planed all night what she would say to him. the next morning is the morning that would change her life forever. she would finally talk to him. As she went to bed she played her favorite song.

Darling, darling, oh, turn the lights back on now  
Watching, watching, as the credits all roll down  
Crying, crying, you know we're playing to a full house, house

No heroes, villains, one to blame  
While wilted roses fill the stage  
And the thrill, the thrill is gone  
Our debut was a masterpiece  
But in the end for you and me  
Oh, the show, it can't go on

We used to have it all, but now's our curtain call  
So hold for the applause, oh  
And wave out to the crowd, and take our final bow  
Oh, it's our time to go, but at least we stole the show  
At least we stole the show  
At least we stole the show  
At least we stole the show  
At least we stole the show

At least we stole the show

Darling, darling, you know that we are sold out  
This is fading, but the band plays on now  
We're crying, crying, so let the velvet roll down, down

No heroes, villains, one to blame  
While wilted roses fill the stage  
And the thrill, the thrill is gone  
Our debut was a masterpiece  
Our lines we read so perfectly  
But the show, it can't go on

We used to have it all, but now's our curtain call  
So hold for the applause, oh  
And wave out to the crowd, and take our final bow  
Oh, it's our time to go, but at least we stole the show  
At least we stole the show  
At least we stole the show  
At least we stole the show  
Stole the show

At least we stole the show  
Stole the show

At least we stole the show

Skye and Marshall both knew it was their time.

A/N I'm wrapping up the series so sorry if the stories are short please review and pm me 1 oc for Everest bf and please dont hate for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 live on

Forced love live on

A/N this is the second to last chapter, chapter 9

June 30 8:46 A.M.

Everest woke up to sound of alarm going off and she bolted up. her fur was all messy and she had crust in her eyes, Yawning she walked to the kitchen and the her food

Everest: " Today is the day today I fianly talk to my crush. Dad Mom I wont let you down."

As Everest got her fur combed and grabbed her phone and wallet she had a voicemail message from her dad:

Marshall: Everest I know you and I know you know your past but you have to understand your mother and I love you so very much and you mean the world to us you will see so much more than I ever will see. We want to say that what ever happens in your life you just gotta face it head on. thats how we grow as dogs and by facing your problems and charging at them like a bull is the way we learn* cough cough* So what ever happens seize the day and don't let anyone say you can''t I love you Everest."

As Everest sat in her apartment she covered her mouth and cried because she knew what this meant.

She hoped into her car and clashed the gears and sped down the express way to the nursing home. there in front of the doors was an ambulance and two dogs a Dalmatian and a cockapoo on a stretcher being loaded into the back of the ambulance.

Everest:" Oh Jesus god no no no... Mom Dad no no!''

as she threw herself out of the car two paramedic dogs grabbed her

Paramedic 1; Mam please stay back, "

paramedic 2: can we get an escort please. "

Everest: let go of me they are my parents, you are man handling a woman. i will sue you!"

Paramedic 2: "cancel the escort."

Paramedic 1 let go of her and Everest ran up to her parents.

Everest: " oh god dad please your gonna be ok please Don't leave me."

Marshall was and unresponsive. strechers were loaded and Everest hopped in the back.

Paramedic 3: Oxygen now we are losing him 30 milligrams of IV fluid and 10 cc of amoxatracin.

As the paramedics started to do CPR on Marshall, Everest cried a torrent of tears.

Later at the hospital the two were unloaded and rushed to the ICU.

Everest followed them, but then was cut off by a nurse.

Nurse: " Mam please stay here you can't proceed please go to the waiting room.

Everest was escorted to the waiting room, her eyes were bloodshot from her crying.

Six hours had passed and finally the doctor came out and sat next to Everest.

Dotor:" your mother has been admitted into the ER and is under intensive watch, but your father has suffered a stroke and is in the ICU. your father is showing signs of weakening so now would be your time to say goodbye."

Everest just cried straight for 45 min before entering her dads room.

Everest: " Dad I know you Probably can't hear me but I got your message and I just want to say that your my hero and my inspiration you gave me a life and a good home and right now I want to say that you for everything and you and Mom were the best thing that happened to me and I love you more than words can describe. and that-

Everest was cut off by the monitor he was flat lining and the doctor called for immediate medical backup but when everest heard three words and a number it broke her forever.

Docor: Time of death 10:12 A.M. I'm sorry but he couldn't fight it, his internal organs just shut down was very weak.

Everest balled knowing her Dad the one that taught her how to do everything in life was now gone.

Skye had died in her sleep shortly after Marshall. At least they were there together

Everest Cried her self to sleep for the rest of the night.

A/N what a sad chapter it is baed around my life experiences so please review


	10. Chapter 10 gone with the wind

A/N this is the last chapter of the series please PM if you want a sequal

Everest did not attend college for 4 weeks straight She went to the funeral on Sunday morning as the caskets were lowered two tombstones that were next to each other read Marshall: a fire pup, father, and loving husband loved and missed every day and on the other it reads Skye: a love for aviation a mother and wife, friends are like angels you don't have to see them to know whey are there.

I know your life

On earth was troubled

And only you could know the pain.

You weren't afraid to face the devil,

You were no stranger to the rain.

Go rest high on that mountain

Mom and Dad, your work on earth is done.

Go to heaven a shouting'

Love for the Father and the daughter.

Oh, how we cried the day you left us

We gathered round your grave to grieve.

I wish I could see the angels faces

When they hear your sweet voice sing.

Go rest high on that mountain

Mom and Dad, your work on earth is done.

Go to heaven a shouting'

Love for the Father and of the daughter

if a dog loves the world the love of the

fathers not I'm him for all thats in the world

lust of the flesh, lust of the eyes pride of life,

Its not of the father its of the world, its the world's

desire and he passes away, but he who does god's

Will is going to live forever.

Everest: "And then I heard the voice of the lord saying who shall I send and who will go for us and my father spoke and said here am I send me."

After the funeral procession Everest sat on the stone bench next to her parents grave.

Everest was consoled by a familiar face one who she had known since she was a pup it was...

 **A/N find out in the sequel If you want a sequel pleas PM me and I will start writing it after Moving on**


End file.
